<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>run rabbit run by janisisaspacedyke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641513">run rabbit run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janisisaspacedyke/pseuds/janisisaspacedyke'>janisisaspacedyke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oneshot, Tags May Change, idk lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janisisaspacedyke/pseuds/janisisaspacedyke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>janis was always getting herself into trouble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>run rabbit run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian looked at the time on his phone.<br/>
School finished 15 minutes ago and Janis still hadn’t appeared.</p><p>Maybe she didn’t have her phone today?</p><p>No, he remembered her showing him pictures on it at lunch. </p><p>He hoped she was just running late or something. Maybe she’s been kept back after class. Maybe she forgot she was supposed to meet up with Damian, and had already walked home.</p><p>He looked back at his phone screen. It had been 17 minutes now.</p><p>He heard shouting. He turned around to see Janis racing down the street, a group of boys not far behind. Damian couldn’t quite hear what they were saying, but he was sure it wasn’t pleasant. </p><p>She spotted him, waving her arms in the air, relief on her face. </p><p>Damian wasn’t quite sure what to make of the situation. He wasn’t even sure what was going on. All he knew was his friend was being chased down the street, and now running towards him.</p><p>Janis reached the edge of the sidewalk. She turned to look behind her, the group of boys getting closer. Damian was only a few feet away. Without a second thought, she ran over to him. The adrenaline was rushing though her body so fast, that she didn’t hear Damian shouting at her.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t hear the car either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading :) </p><p>i kinda hate this lol </p><p>also rip mean girls bway :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>